A Little More Than Warlock Love
by FallenAngel925
Summary: Basically a crossover between the Covenant and Harry Potter. AU. Tyler has a twin sister. The boys go to Hogwarts for awhile. Promise it will be good i know it doesn't sound great, but trust me its worth reading especially if you like Reid and Caleb! lol
1. Chapter 1

(A/N so this story is slightly AU. Tyler has a twin sister. And it's kind of a crossover between Harry Potter and The Covenant.)

PEYTON"S POV

I was sitting in the bleachers of Spenser Academy's Pool Room waiting for the boys swim meet to start. "Hey, Peyt." Someone yelled from the group of Spenser's boys.

I stood and made my way over to them. "Good Luck guys." I said to the whole team, before turning my attention to the four boys leaning against the wall. "Yes Reid?" I asked the blonde seeing as he was the one who called me over. "I wanted you to wish us good luck." He said smirking at me. I laughed and cleared my throat. "Well then…Good luck to the hottest boys to ever walk the halls of Spenser Academy. I wish you good luck and hope you win." "Why thank you." They all said before individually giving me hugs. Reid and I stood and chatted and I gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking over to my boyfriend Caleb.

Caleb gave me the look. The look that said you know you like him too. What can I say? Reid and Caleb are pretty much the hottest guys I've ever seen. Have you looked at them? Reid's got the whole I'm a badass and I know you want me vibe going on. Sure he is a big flirt, but you can't help but love him. And he's also got the whole hot body going for him. Sort of tall, pale, platinum blonde hair that covers one eye, baby blue eyes, and a body of a swimmer, not to mention his washboard abs. Then you have Caleb.

Caleb is well hot. He's got the whole mysterious thing going for him. He's not extremely tall, but he's not short either. His black hair and brown eyes just add to the mysteriousness. Let's just say I find him extremely sexy with his tan skin and freaking fine body. His abs are pretty well defined and I'm not going to lie sometimes I just like coming to his meets so I can see him in almost all his glory. But that's beside the point.

"Good luck baby." I said giving Caleb a hug then kissing him on the lips. I pulled away and started walking away when he grabbed my arm. "I'm glad you're here Peyt, so Nicky's after?" He asked his chocolate brown eyes bore into mine waiting for my answer. "Yeah that sounds good." I said smiling and walking back to my seat.

Pogue won his race, Reid got second, Tyler tied with the guy he was racing, and Cay's race was about to start when my phone started ringing playing Darth Vader's theme song then Vader saying "I am your Father" I chuckled then picked up. "Hello?" "Hi honey could you possibly— the gun shot signaling the start of Caleb's race interrupted my dad. "Hold on dad Cay's race just started and I'd like to watch." Caleb won. "Yeah Caleb!" I heard Reid, Tyler, and Pogue congratulate Caleb as I walked up. "Well looks like Aaron's not going to be very happy tonight at Nicky's." I said when Aaron Abbott walked by. "Shut up Simms. I so would have won if he wasn't Mr. Superstar." "Aw you're just jealous Aaron. Have a nice swim." I said before shoving him into the pool. "Peyton who are you talking to?" my brother Tyler asked pointing to my phone. "Oh yeah dad you still there?" "Yes Peyton. Are you done shoving people in pools?" "Yeah, so what did you want?" "I need you and the boys to come to Hogwarts. We need your help." "You've got to be kidding me." I said shocked and a little angry. I didn't want to go back there. "Your plane leaves Tuesday at 3 p.m. don't be late. See you then honey. Bye." Then he hung up. I told the boys what just happened. "You've got to be kidding me." They all groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So I hope you guys like it so far! Review if you want I'd appreciate it  )

PEYTON POV

I was sitting in the bleachers waiting for the boys to come out form the showers when Kate sat down beside me. "Hey girlie you ok?" she asked looking concerned. "Hey! I'm fine don't worry about it nothings wrong." I told her still thinking about Caleb and what he said last night about Reid. "I'd ask if it was about Caleb, but I know he's not the problem. It's Reid isn't it?" I looked at Kate a little stunned. "I kind of overheard you and him talking last night while Pogue and I were leaving." "Wow, um yeah that's basically what's bugging me. I mean I love both of them, but I don't know what to do." I told her sounding a little defeated. "You should sit down and talk to them. They might understand more than you think." She told me knowingly.

MEANWHILE IN THE SHOWERS

REID'S POV

I was standing under the hot water with my head on the tiles in front of me. Something's off about this whole trip, I can feel it. Not to mention something's off with Peyton. I'll have to talk with her tonight. "Hey man we need to talk." Caleb said when he walked by wrapped in his towel going to change. "Whoa man, I know you want my body and all, but talking is a little much don't you think?" I asked smirking in his direction. Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb just laughed as I turned off the water and walked over to my locker not bothering to put on a towel. "Put some clothes on Reid." "Hurry up Garwin." "Let's go I'm hungry." Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler yelled walking out the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I grunted throwing on some boxers, jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and pulling on my leather gloves. I walked up to the group just in time to hear Kate tell Peyton "They might understand more than you think." "What's going on ladies?" I asked them smirking. "Hey Reid." The both said rolling their eyes.

CALEB"S POV

"Bout time, what did you guys do have an orgy in there?" Peyton asked snuggling into my side. "Oh yeah, let me tell you." Pogue said laughing. "Ok eww, I really don't want to hear about your sex life with my brother and my boyfriend, Pogue." She muttered while we were walking out to the cars. Peyton and I got in my mustang while Pogue, Kate, Reid, and Tyler got in Tyler's Hummer. "See you at Nicky's." I called out before starting my car and pulling out. I looked over at Peyton who was staring out into space. I grabbed her and she looked at me. "Are you ok babe?" I asked concern filling my voice. "Yeah, I'm just worried about Tuesday." She said with a small smile then got out of the car.

Somehow we all ended up at different parts of the bar after we finished eating. I looked over to the pool tables to see Reid, Tyler, and Peyton playing pool together. Peyton was lining up a shot; her long strawberry blond hair was in her face. When she stood up she flipped her hair over her shoulder and handed her pool stick to Tyler and then grabbed the $50 bucks off the table. She looked over at me, her ice blue eyes smiling as she held up the money and headed my way. "Looks like Peyt beat them again." I told Pogue as we all grabbed our stuff. "I'm going to go pack no doubt we'll be there forever." Peyton said while putting on her coat. "Ty please make sure Reid gets everything packed. Kate's got Pogue covered and I'll help Cay, see you guys later." She said giving them hugs then walking out to my car. About two hours later we finally were done packing my stuff and got my mom to bed after explaining to her that I was staying at Peyton's until the plane left Tuesday. I was about midnight when we finally got to her house. Tyler, Reid, Pogue, and Kate were just about to start Transformers when we walked in. "Hey bout time." Pogue said as Peyton and I sat on the floor in front of the couch. "Sorry had to get mom to bed." I whispered back as the movie started.

After Transformers we were going to watch Remember the Titans (Peyton and Tyler's choice) then Harry Potter (Kate's choice to annoy Reid.). Tyler and Peyton went into the kitchen to get more drinks then we started the movie. Tyler and Peyton quoted the whole movie to each other quietly while trying not to disturb the rest of us. "You're a fruitcake." Peyton whispered in my ear right when Julius pretty much said the same thing to Gary on the screen. I laughed and pulled her closer. The girl really did know all the lines. We all fell asleep in the living room and didn't wake up until noon on Sunday. I helped Peyton pack up her stuff when her dad called.

PEYTON"S POV

"Looks like we're leaving today at five guys." I told everyone as I walked into the living room. "Ok well I'm going to go help Pogue finish and we'll be back. Let's leave around three thirty." Kate said grabbing her stuff. "What about you guys?" I asked Tyler and Reid. "Me and Baby Boy finished last night, our stuff is in the Hummer." Reid said getting comfortable on the couch. Four hours later we were on the plane sometime in the middle of our flight. Everyone was asleep besides me. Caleb sat beside me, chair reclined and holding my hand. Pogue was in front of us head on the window totally passed out. Reid's head was on Tyler's shoulder and Tyler was tilted towards Reid, I wonder if something's going on with them, I asked myself when I turned around to look at them. The plane landed at about four thirty in the morning. I ended up sleeping for four hours or so. When we got off the plane there was a cab waiting for us. Great! As soon as we were all in the cab "vanished" in reality it was a port key to Hogwarts. We all stepped out leaving our bags where they were. "Here we go." I said grabbing Caleb's hand and walking into the Great Hall. "AH the daughter and Sons of Ipswich, Welcome!" An old man with a long white beard boomed form the proffesors' table.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy lately. Well hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!)

PEYTON'S POV

"Ok this isn't weird at all." I whispered to Tyler as we walked up to the professors table. Our father was sitting beside Dumbledore and was smirking. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Tyler whispered back. "Because we're the shit." Reid whispered loud enough for us to hear and we all laughed.

Tyler and I walked up to our father and felt a little uneasy the closer we got to him. Tyler shot me a look saying something wasn't right, before he spoke to our father. "What exactly are we here for Dad?" Tyler asked not looking happy to be here at all.

"We need the power to protect Mr. Potter and I knew you'd only come if Peyton came to. Since we both know she doesn't have it, but at least she's a powerful witch. I'm really not sure why she chooses not to come here." He spat. "Ok so not like my dad." I said to myself looking down before stopping Tyler and the boys from standing up for me. "Wow! Dad, I'm right here, no need to talk about me like I'm not here." O said sarcasm dripping in my words.

"By the way, I don't come here because I don't want to see you everyday. As for the power thing, kiss my ass, because you don't know what you're talking about." I almost screamed my anger evident as my eyes flashed black with the power.

My father unfortunately was saved from my wrath as Caleb laid a hand on my shoulder. I visibly relaxed and my eyes turned back to their normal ice blue. "Wow honey, I'm sorry." My dad said reaching out for me concern etched in his words. "Screw you." I said before turning away.

"What is it that we actually have to do? And don't talk that way to Peyton again." Reid told my father as he smirked my way. "You have to protect Harry from he-who-must-not-be-named until we leave for summer break." My father said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Prick, he can kiss my ass. Can't protect himself." Reid grumbled and w snickered.

"Hey that's not nice to say Reid. He's right there, I bet he heard you!" I told him still giggling as I pointed out the boy with a lightening bolt scar and a mop of black hair sitting not to far from us. "And your laughing why then?" he asked me sarcastically. I just grinned and looked over to the Slytherin table to see a few old friends smirking at me. I told Caleb I'd be back and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Well, well, well you finally came back. It's been awhile." The platinum blonde good looking boy I stood before drawled out lazily as he looked up at my face. "I see you haven't changed a bit." I laughed and gave him a hug, which he surprisingly returned. "PEYTON COME HERE!" Reid yelled at me. I gave Draco an apologetic look before saying I'd catch up later and made my way over to Reid. "What's up?" I asked confused.

CALEB'S POV

I saw Peyton go talk to Draco Malfoy. He was pretty cool even though he looked too much and from what I've heard acted too much like Reid. Hopefully they won't get a chance to meet or we'd be in trouble. Dumbledore filled us in about what was going on around here. I guess there was to be a surprise attack on the school in a few days or so and they wanted us to be here just incase. It's kind of sad that they need 5 seventeen year olds to protect a sixteen year old boy. Then Reid yelled for Peyton to come back. I'm guessing he wants to be the first one to tell her she gets the pleasure of hanging around here for a few weeks after this all goes down. I guess he forgot that she's going to be really really angry. Scratch that. SHE"S GOING TO BE PISSED! And guess who she's going to take it out on? Me. I hope not, but my luck she'll drag us all into staying and have Kate fly over so they can go shopping in London and Paris. Because we all know that shopping is a girl's favorite pastime. I really hate Reid right now. Any minute now I'm expecting her to scream after he fills her in. But surprisingly she's calm and she picks up her phone and calls Kate.


	4. Author Note

A/N So sorry I haven't recently updated

A/N So sorry I haven't recently updated!! I've been really busy with school, but Finals are tomorrow and Friday so I should be able to update by either Monday or Sunday!! But I had a question for you guys….

Would you rather Peyton be with Caleb, Reid, or Draco??

Just tell me what you think in a review possibly by Saturday so I can update on Sunday.

THANKS SO MUCH!!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the long wait

A/N: So sorry for the long wait!! I've been really busy, but thanks for everyone that gave me their opinions on who Peyton should be with. Sorry if I didn't pick the person you wanted her too, but the majority of you wanted her with Reid or Draco or both so here you go! I hope you like it!

**Peyton's POV**

"Hey Kate it's me. So you get to come after all." "Yeah, your plane leaves tonight?" "Well ok. I guess I'll see you soon! Yeah I'll tell him alright bye!" I said be fore hanging up. "Kate says to tell you hi and she loves you." I told Pogue. "So dad…." I said waiting for and indication that he was listening. "Yes?" "Where are we staying?" "Well in whatever house you'd like. The prefects' rooms will be empty for you in whichever house you choose." He said. "Right, well see you later I guess." I said uncertainly before walking over to Draco and telling him to lead the way.

Ten minutes later, we were led into our rooms. I was alone, unpacking my belongings, when my door opened. I looked up to see Caleb. "Hey." I greeted softly. "Hi." He said back before coming in and shutting the door. We sat on the end of the bed. Caleb looked a little worried about something. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Um, not really, I need to talk to you." He answered sounding a little nervous. "Ok go for it." "Well I know you like Reid…and I know you like me, but I don't know I just think maybe you like Reid more than me and should date him instead." "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked him. "No. I'm being totally serious. I don't want you to feel obligated to date me and to not have a shot with Reid." "Caleb….this is stupid. Just because I like him doesn't mean I like him more than you!" "Yeah I know, but don't you think this has all been a little awkward from the start? I mean you've always liked Reid-""But!" I said interrupting. "No buts. You know it's true. You know we only started dating because I thought you were hot and you thought I was hot and I mean we'll still be friends, but go after Reid. Then maybe he'll stop bugging me!!" Caleb added jokingly. "Ha Caleb you're funny Reid will never leave you alone. But you're right. God you suck you know? You're going to make someone really happy someday Caleb Danvers. I'm glad we're friends. I guess I'll see you later then." "Yeah see you. And thanks it means a lot." We hugged then he left.

Well that was weird, but he's also totally right. We don't really love each other. I mean we do but not like that. Though I'm not totally sure about the whole Reid thing, but why not? I need to go do something before I drive myself insane!

I walked out of my room to see Draco, Blaise, and some of my other Slytherin friends with brooms getting ready to go play Quidditch. Reid, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were also there asking Draco and his friends' questions about flying. Tyler was asking Draco something about it when Draco spotted me. "Well if you want to ask someone really experienced with flying you should ask your sister." Draco said smirking at me. "Yeah well Draco and Blaise are probably the best flyers I know, so you can ask them as well." I said not wanting the attention. "Well let's let you decide. Come watch us and you can decide who is best. Are you in Peyton?" He asked me. "You bet." I said before catching the Firebolt he threw at me. "I figured as much." He muttered before leading all of us out to the Quidditch Pitch.

We were getting ready to launch off when Pansy called out the teams. "Draco, Blaise, Peyton, Theo, you're on one team. Second team: Me, Crabb, Goyle, and Marcus." "Wow they're going against those three huge guys?" I heard Reid say. Oh was he in for a surprise. The balls were let out of their box and we started the game. I don't really know how long we played only it was a long time and half of it was played in the rain. We were doing well. Draco was seeker and goalkeeper, Theo was both beaters, and Blaise and I were chasers. The score was 50-35 our lead. Draco still hadn't found the snitch and I was attempting to help look for it when Marcus hit a blunger (A/N I'm pretty sure that's what it's called) my way. I probably would have got hit if Theo wouldn't have flown in front of me and hit it back towards him. We played for an hour or so before my team won.

We landed and walked back towards Caleb and the others. "Holy Shit." Was all Reid said which made the rest of us laugh. "Well I know I'll never be trying that." I heard Pogue mutter. "Don't be a pansy Pogue. I'm sure it's easy." Reid said tauntingly. "Let's see you do it then." Tyler said looking at Reid. "No I'll pass for now, maybe some other time." "Ok well anyways, I need to talk to you Reid." I said pulling him away from the group.

"What's up Peyton?" "Well for starters Caleb and I broke up. No you don't need to beat him up." I said seeing his face. "Well I guess I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not." "Gee thanks Reid. Love you too. Yeah but just don't bug him about it ok. You seem to think it's funny to mess with him so I think you should stop." I said seriously. "Well that's no fun so I guess I'll be bugging you now." "Yeah probably about getting in my pants, you know sometimes you're the biggest perv I've ever met." "I'll take that as a compliment." He said grinning and walking away.

I just groaned. "What was that about?" Draco asked coming up behind me. "Nothing just Reid being Reid. You guys haven't officially met. I'll have to introduce you when we get back to the dorm. I think you guys will get along just fine." I said grinning. This should be interesting, Reid and Draco finally meeting. Tyler is going to shit. And Kate is going to be super surprised when she gets here with everything I've got to tell her.


	6. Another Authors Note PLEASE READ!

A/N So sorry I haven't updated lately

A/N So sorry I haven't updated lately. SCHOOL HAS BEEN very hectic. Lol. So I was rereading the story since I haven't been only lately and needed to refresh my mind so I could write the next chapter and I thought maybe I should redo chapter 4. It's just not really what I wanted to say so I'm rewriting it. If you think that sounds good just let me know? I'm not sure if I wanted to break up Peyton and Caleb so that would be mainly what I change. They would still go to Hogwarts and meet Draco and Harry. Just let me know what you think. I don't want you guys to be disappointed with the story and I had a review saying this chapter was not well written and I kind of agree I was in a bit of a rush and just wanted to give you guys and update. So if you'd like me to keep it the same or change it let me know your opinion, but either way I will be updating very soon. I'm shooting for Saturday or sometime this weekend since it has been a long time. I apologize again.

Thanks!!


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: So its been awhile…

A/N: So its been awhile…. hope you all enjoy the new chapter and thanks for all the reviews!!

--

Peyton POV

I was walking with Draco and the rest of my Slytherin friends back to the common room. When we arrived at the entrance Caleb, Tyler, Reid, and Pogue were standing there waiting. "Well I guess we forgot to tell them the password." Pansy said. Draco said the password, which for some odd reason was really funny to Reid. "What the hell is a chocolate frog?" he asked laughing.

"It's a type of candy retard." I told him before walking in behind Draco. We all headed for the couches and chairs that sat in the middle of the room. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid sat on the black couch to the left of the fire. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and I all sat on the leather couch across from them. Tyler and Theo sat in the armchairs in between the couches. While we were all getting situated I decided now was as good time as any to introduce everyone.

"Ok let me introduce all of you guys to each other." I said then pointed to Caleb who was sitting on the left end of the couch. "This is Caleb, Pogue is the one beside him, and Reid is the other one on the couch." I told Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. "And you guys already know Tyler obviously. Ok Caleb, Pogue, Reid…this is Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo. Ok?" I told them while pointing the people out.

They nodded, but didn't say anything. Guess this is going to be a bit awkward the first couple of days. Pansy turned to me totally ignoring the others. "Peyton we need to talk later." "Alright well do you just want to go now? I have a feeling this whole situation is going to be awkward for the next couple of days." I told her standing up from the couch. "Tell me about it. There must be too much testosterone with all these guys here." She giggled before getting up and then we both walked off to her room.

After we were situated on her bed, we locked the doors and she placed a silencing charm on her room. "So I have definitely missed this place more than I thought I would." I said smiling softly as I looked around the familiar room. "Well we all have missed you. Even Draco." She said looking at my face for a reaction. I just smiled. "So what do you think they're doing out there?" I asked avoiding the subject of Draco for the time being.

"Probably making bets about who can get you first Draco, Caleb, or Reid or maybe even Pogue." "Wow…I really should never ever write you about who I like ever again. Caleb probably won't be in on this bet. We broke up when I first got here today. He told me he didn't want me to feel obligated to date him when he knows I like Reid, but he said he knows I like him too. Or something along those lines and I told him he would make a girl really happy someday. I just know that girl isn't me, at least not anymore." I spilled. "Well that doesn't really honestly surprise me. I won't bet on it, but I'm not sure if Reid is your guy either. I might be wrong…but I know you and Draco had something before you left." She said bringing up Draco again. "Yeah I know it's just I don't know what I want just yet...maybe Draco maybe Reid. I guess we will just see how this all turns out. I'm glad I'm back though; it's just like old times. Chilling out in Pansy's room spilling out our guts to each other." I said laughing. " You really don't know how much I've missed having you around Peyton. We will talk again later, but I'm sure the guys are wondering what we are talking about, so we better get back out there before they come try to spy on us." "True." I said as we got up and walked back to the common room.

We walked back to a different group of boys. They were all joking around like they had been friends for years. This is just a little bit weird. I must have had a weird look on my face because Tyler asked what was wrong. "Nothing." I replied before sitting on the ground in front of Draco's feet without a second thought.

Draco's POV

Pansy and Peyton had been gone for maybe almost an hour before they returned to the room. While they were gone us guys all just started talking to each other. We talked about what we thought the girls were saying, why they were all here, and random other stuff. It was weird to tell you the truth. Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Peyton, Tyler, and I had always been friends. But we were raised to act as if we (everyone besides Tyler and Peyton) were better than everyone else. The elite. We come from old families, families that have always been superior and rich; filthy rich to be honest. Because we came from those families and were in Slytherin we were taught not to show emotions around others, not to keep people close to us, and the spurn people that were underneath us. We never really liked doing it though, so at school around the other students we usually don't show emotion to others, but there are a few exceptions. We don't really make fun of anyone besides Potter. And so with us all getting along it pretty much went against everything we were taught, but we didn't care we knew we could trust them.

When Peyton and Pansy walked in they had peculiar looks on their faces. Probably wondering how the bloody hell this change happened. Tyler must have noticed too because he asked Peyton what was wrong. She said nothing before sitting at my feet without thinking and leaned back. I looked up to see Reid glaring slightly and I smirked. This was going to be fun. I could mess with his head and maybe I could even get it to be the way it used to between Peyton and me.

Tyler POV

After I questioned Peyton she sat in front of Draco and leaned on his legs without a second thought. I don't blame her. I was falling back into the old routines too. I looked up to see Reid glaring at Draco and Draco smirking. This was not going to be good. I sense a competition coming up and I don't think it's going to have a good ending. I don't know what she was doing when she introduced them to each other. Maybe she just did it to screw with all of our minds. If I know my sister she probably already knows their plans and has her own plan that Pansy, probably Kate, and herself only know. All I have to say is this should be interesting.


End file.
